This application provides for support to enable the Epidemiology and Statistics Unit of the Georgetown University component of the Georgetown University-Howard University Comprehensive Cancer Center (the Vincent T. Lombardi Cancer Research Center), under the direction of Sidney J. Cutler, Sc.D., Professor, Department of Community and Family Medicine, develop and maintain an effective computerized cancer information system and epidemiologic research program. The system, using codes, definitions, and procedures compatible with the Centralized Cancer Patient Data System, will help promote active collaboration between Georgetown University and Howard University and will be the basis for the development of a community-oriented epidemiological research program. Basic data on 10,000 cancer patients (all those registered since 1956) as well as annual follow-up data on 3,200 active cases will be entered into the database and utilized for analyses of patient characteristics, treatment and its end-results, and other descriptive reports. These analyses should provide clues of trends and patterns which warrant special studies, and any pertinent data will provide Georgetown Medical Center committees and the Cancer Coordinating Council of Metropolitan Washington means for implementing or changing cancer control programs or medical care policies. With additional personnel, an active and productive program can be further developed and maintained by the Epidemiology and Statistics Unit.